Both Worlds
by jsprosa
Summary: Pinhead and Freddy join forces to destroy a well-known pop star but the singer they had in mind turns the tables on them with a weapon of her own.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to A Nightmare on Elm Street, Hellraiser, or Hannah Montana. They are owned by their respective companies. (Please read and review this work afterwards)**

**Both Worlds**

_Place: Hell, sometime in the early afternoon_

After suffering numerous defeats in the real world, dream masters Freddy Krueger and Pinhead had been confined to the nightmarish world of hell for what seemed to be an eternity. (Actually, it was eternity). For these two, there was no way out, and their murderous sprees were now largely a thing of the past. Freddy was incensed that he could no longer control the dreams of countless poor souls, and Pinhead really wanted to inflict his sadomasochism on a hapless being. Clearly, something needed to be done.

"Jeez, what can we do today?" Freddy pondered out loud. "Let's do some fun activity- perhaps, take control of some mind!"

"Our powers have been limited ever since we were banished here," Pinhead said in his usual monotone voice. "There is only one way that we can regain our strength. We must go up to the real world and kill somebody, or something."

"But who?" asked Freddy. "I usually concentrated on killing those young kiddies in Springwood. Ah, those were the days, Pinhead! I did it non-stop!"

"Frank, Kirsty and their relatives are no longer in the real world. The Cenobites took care of them a while ago," said Pinhead. "It appears as if we have run out of choices."

Freddy began to think seriously, for once in his long life. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed. "I just thought of something. Have you ever thought about killing a famous real-world person."

"I did not think of that," Pinhead replied. "Why do you ask, Freddy?"

"Because I have never killed a celebrity during my long career," said Freddy. "That's a great idea, heh heh! We can kill some famous person to ensure the world that we are not fully gone!"

"Who do we kill, and how?" Pinhead asked.

"Let's go to your magic box, my friend," replied Freddy with glee. Once they were at the box, Freddy said, "Now do you see that spot I'm pointing to?"

"Yes," said Pinhead. "That is Los Angeles, California, on the west coast of America."

"That's right," said Freddy. "And I just thought of the perfect victim." He rubbed his hands together and exclaimed, "Let's destroy that no-good Hannah Montana permanently!"

"Perfect, Freddy! Perfect," said Pinhead, flashing a subtle smile.

_Place: Hollywood Bowl, Los Angeles, California, late afternoon_

Hannah Montana, the famous teenage pop sensation, paced up and down the stage after rehearsing a few numbers. Not only was this evening's concert sold out, but it was shaping up to be her biggest yet, with over 20,000 giddy fans expected to show up. The Jonas Brothers, who had signed to provide backup music for a few concerts, were also a major star attraction for those who liked loud, rocking tunes. Even though she had great talent, Hannah did get a little nervous every once in a while.

Lola Luftnagle, Hannah's best friend and trusted adviser, was impatiently waiting in the wings of the stage. It was almost dinner time and she was starving.

"Hannah, you were great on that song, but will you come on now? Dinner's coming in a few and I'm hungry," Lola yelled out.

"Hold on a minute, okay?" Hannah yelled. "I'm thinking about something." In reality, she was thinking about asking Nick Jonas, the band's lead guitarist, to go to the movies with her the next evening.

It was Nick who made the first move though. Walking towards the star, he exclaimed, "Hey Hannah, we've been maintaining a rigorous tour schedule for some time now, and I was wondering, maybe you would like to, you know, have some personal time together after we're done?" He couldn't believe that he was asking a famous celebrity to go out with him.

"Nick! How sweet of you to ask me! You know, tomorrow maybe we can..." Hannah never completed the sentence, as she was interrupted by a loud noise below the stage.

Suddenly, two sinister figures broke through the floor and landed perfectly straight on the stage, setting off small vibrations that could be felt throughout the entire stadium. The very few people in the seating gallery, who had witnessed the spectacle, immediately turned and ran out.

Freddy and Pinhead were back from the depths of hell, and now it appeared as if they would get what they wanted.

"Wh...wha...what's that?" Nick cried as he staggered back in shock and surprise.

"Silence, earthling!" Pinhead said to the young musician. He and Freddy began to walk towards Hannah, who was extremely scared by this point.

"Are you who I think you are?" Hannah whimpered in a frightened voice.

"Heh heh, yes!" said Freddy, raising his bladed glove to increase the fear factor. "I am what happens in your worst nightmares! I make them come true! You're coming with us back...down where we live."

"Puh...puh...please don't kill me!" Hannah cried, "I have a concert to perform tonight!"

"You will perform that concert," Pinhead shot back in a monotone voice, "Down in my hell, with the Cenobites as your audience."

"Oh god, this is it!" Hannah closed her eyes and braced for the worst.

At this point, Lola came running out from backstage because she had heard a commotion. What she saw shocked her: The Jonas Brothers and their bandmates were frozen in their places in shock, and Hannah was standing there like the scaredy cat she was.

"Hannah! Hannah! Are you okay?" Lola called out.

"Lola, don't look at them! They're going to kill us all!" Hannah yelled.

"Those two?" Lola asked, pointing to Pinhead and Freddy. "Ha! They don't faze me. I just thought of a way to drive those crazies back where they came from."

"Quick, Lola, or we're dead meat!" Hannah exclaimed, as the two dream masters walked slowly but steadily towards the two friends.

Lola whispered something in Hannah's ear very quickly, then bravely handed her a microphone. "Sing," was all she said to her best friend. Thinking and acting fast, she then found an empty water bottle lying on the stage and threw it at Jack, the drummer.

"Hey, what was that for, Lola?" asked Jack in surprise.

"Start playing some music right now. Just do it!" Lola yelled back.

"But what are we gonna play?" Jack sputtered. He was just as scared as his bandmates.

"Play 'Best of Both Worlds,'" said Lola. "Hannah, get ready, you can do this." Then she ran back to a corner of the stage to take cover.

"Let's go, boys!" Jack yelled as he began the drum beat that started Hannah's signature song. Within seconds, Nick and his brothers began jamming on their guitars- Nick managed to get Hannah's attention by looking towards her direction, and she managed to come out of her daze.

"C'mon, you punks!" Hannah said to Pinhead and Freddy, who continued walking towards her. She then began to belt out her great lyrics: "You get the limo out front, hottest styles, every shoe, every color..."

Upon hearing this, Freddy and Pinhead put their hands to their heads. Unbeknownst to them, Lola had accidentally discovered their weakest point: The two dream masters hated loud rock music, and they knew that this young star could do them in very fast.

"Ugh, I can't stand this music!" exclaimed Freddy. "It's making my head spin and my mind go crazy!"

"I'm so not used to this!" Pinhead called out, but he could barely be heard over the drums, guitars and vocals that now overtook the large stage.

"Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun...it's really you but no one ever discovers..." Hannah continued to sing.

"Get ready for the high note, Hannah! It'll make those guys go nuts!" yelled Lola from her corner.

"Who woulda thought that a girl like me, would double as a superstaaaaarrrr!" As soon as she got to the last syllable of 'superstar,' Hannah hit a very high note that resonated throughout the whole stadium, causing Freddy and Pinhead to recoil in horror.

"Gah, I don't know how much more we can take!" cried Freddy, still covering his head with his hands.

Getting right in front of Freddy's and Pinhead's faces, Hannah belted out the song's refrain: "You get the best of both worldssss...chillin' out, take it slow, then you rock out the show...you get the best of both worldssss...mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds!"

"All right, boys, that's good enough!" Lola called out to the band. Walking across the stage, she asked Hannah, "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay, much better than I was five minutes ago," Hannah said, trying to catch her breath. Pointing to the floor, she asked, "But what happened to those two horrifying guys?"

On the floor, lying at Hannah's feet, were a long, black silk robe, a pair of pants, two pairs of shoes, a red and green sweater, and a brown fedora. There was nothing left in the real world of Freddy Krueger and Pinhead. Thanks to Hannah's incredible singing, the two dream masters had been sent back to the realm of hell.

"Hmmm," said Lola. "Looks like those two got the best of both worlds!" She and Hannah began to laugh out loud.


End file.
